Think Before You Type
by NeonLovesYou
Summary: Cat Valentine has always been a sweetheart, She never knew that people can be so hateful when she didn't even do anything. What happens when she is bullied over the internet? Dedicated to one of my favorite authors Digidestend Angel and Izzy!


**Username: HappyCat**

**Password: ************

**Cat Valentine is Online.**

**Status: My brother was on the news for biting a police officer!**

**Mood: Scared O.o**

Cat Valentine stared at her computer screen. She was bored out of her mind on a Saturday night.

Her mom was at jail posting bail for Frankie, Her down syndrome-bipolar-and crazy brother, plus her dad was at work.

She had nothing to do and her friends were at some new nightclub, she couldn't go because she was only seventeen and the club doesn't admit anyone under eighteen.

Even Robbie went. Probably so Rex could flirt with some Northridge girls.

A ding suddenly went off on her computer.

**Molly Raymond commented on your status update.**

Cat knew she shouldn't look at the status again, Molly was a really mean girl just because she thought she was "Popular"

Another ding went off.

**Amanda Castro also commented on your status update.**

She really didn't want to look at it now. Amanda was a part of Sally's "group"

Another ding.

**Jessica O'Neal also commented on your status.**

Cat didn't want to look, but her curiosity got the best of her. She went to her updates tab and clicked on the highlighted tab.

**Molly: God, your brother's an idiot, just like you**

**Amanda: Maybe she taught him how to be retarted!**

**Jessica: LOL Good one! XD**

Cat's heart dropped. How dare they talk about him and her like that? Another ding went off, and a new comment appeared.

Ally Marvill, a good friend of Cat's posted on her status

**Ally: There's nothing wrong with Cat, she's perfectly fine the way she is and if you can't accept that, I suggest you stop commenting or I will shove your prada bags somewhere they shouldn't be.**

Cat smiled to herself, until a new comment showed up. Her brown eyes widened at what the girl said.

**Molly: Gawd Ally, stfu, you're just trying to protect her because you're a retarted moron like her. I think Cat was dropped on her head as a kid. Wait-No I take that back. She was probably thrown off the side of a building because her parents hate her because she's so stupid and worthless. Plus you're just jealous because I can afford prada bags, unlike you. You're so poor you have to put a napkin at McDonald's on layaway.**

Cat's bottom lip trembled. How could she say that her parents hated her? They are really nice and sweet! Cat's parents could never hate her!

Tears left her eyes and fell onto her keyboard. She couldn't take it anymore

**Cat Valentine also commented on her own status**

**Cat: I may be crazy but I have never done anything to you! Why do you have to be so mean?**

**Molly Raymond also commented on Cat Valentine's status**

**Molly: Because you think you're better than me. Face it Cat. You're drop dead ugly! **

**Ally Marvill also commented on Cat Valentine's status**

**Ally: Not as ugly as your personality. **

**Jessica O'Neal also commented on Cat Valentine's status**

**Jessica: Shut up Ally, You're as ugly as Cat! And believe me sweetheart, that's a bad thing.**

**Amanda Castro also commented on Cat Valentine's status**

**Amanda: BUUUUURNED!**

**Molly Raymond also commented on Cat Valentine's status**

**Molly: Aww Cat, Are you crying now? XD**

That night when Cat's parents went to check on her, She was crying and cutting her armwith a kitchen knife. Cat's mom called an ambulance, and Cat's dad was comforting Cat. Frankie looked at her computer and saw all of the things Molly, Amanda, and Jessica said about her. The police was contacted and the girls were expelled, plus they each got a two year sentence in Juvenile Hall. Ally stayed with Cat the whole time she was in the hospital and they became best friends. She never forgave the rest of the gang for ditching her.

**Cyber bullying is a serious crime that would and should be punished severely. Statistics show that:**

•About 58 percent of kids and teens have reported that something mean has been said about them or to them online.

•About 77 percent of students have admitted to being the victim of one type of bullying or another

This OneShot is dedicated to Digidestend Angel And Izzy, Some people online have said really rude things about her, and she almost killed herself.

Needless to say, **If you are a cyber-bully, think about what you're doing to someone. Because one day they could be there, and the other they can be gone. Stop this nonsense because people don't deserve to be treated like they're not people. How would you like it if someone said mean things to you?**


End file.
